


Pulled through air

by ZoenOut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, F/F, How Do I Tag, POV First Person, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoenOut/pseuds/ZoenOut
Summary: Just something I wrote inspired by a dream, idk how good it is but yeah...





	Pulled through air

It was a nice day.   
It had barely turned to March and I’d been downtown. I hadn’t done much, I’d been to the library, checked in with the tailor for the skirt she was sewing for me and then headed to the railway station. Now that I think back I can’t seem to recall exactly why I’d went to the train station. I just did. Maybe it was because I always liked watching trains and the people on them. Or maybe it was because standing at the platform with my brown bag on my right shoulder, my books under my arm, the light brown skirt and my heeled boots always made me feel mysterious and anonymous. It was a nice sort of feeling; the feeling of being able to do anything without anyone really noticing, the feeling of being potentially seen but never approached. 

That day had been a brown one. It wasn’t an ugly brown, it was a beautiful one that was perfect for spring. It was a brown I loved. Yellowish grass, grey cobblestone, small brown shops, people you barely noticed and who certainly didn’t notice you. It was all part of the spring I got to know as I grew. It was part of the spring that remained underrated yet immensely loved and cherished. It had truly been a brown day.

When it had suddenly shifted to golden hour I was standing on the platform. I’d come rushing there, as if late to a train, before I “noticed” I wasn’t late and had decided to wait outside instead of the cramped station house that always smelled of cigarette smoke. As the sun turned everything golden the day didn’t necessarily stop being brown, it just turned a slightly different shade. A warmer one, leaning towards orange. The sound of a crank-organ drifted across the platform along with the typical chattering and howling of the locomotive-whistles.

And then something odd happened. I closed my eyes, just for a second, and when I opened them again it was already dark out, the lanterns had been lit and I was alone. Well, almost alone. At the other end of the platform stood a- well, I think she was a girl, although she was dressed in boys clothes. She wore a conductor's cap over her short hair, far too short for any girl, she had baggy striped pants that were cuffed at the bottom, letting her ankle show above the boots. The pants were held up by suspenders and sat over a white shirt, the sleeves were rolled up her thin arms to the elbow. When I saw her she was lighting a cigarette. She must’ve noticed me staring because she turned my way, smiled, and waved as if she’d been waiting for me. I began walking towards her when she waved in a more urgent way, like she wanted me to come and to come quickly. I started running in my boots, my skirt got tangled around my legs, my books were suddenly so close to slipping out of my hands. The girl ran and met me. She saw the problem with my books, took them out of my hands and put them down in a neat stack on the ground. She looked me in the eyes. Her’s where clear hazel ones, with an urgent gleam. She grabbed my left hand tightly with her right, leaned in and quickly whispered:  
“Common!”  
I just looked at her as she started running towards the other end of the platform. I didn’t have any other choice than to follow her and all of a sudden we were up in the air. 

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach when we left the ground. I looked down, we were already far off the ground and above the railway, I then looked at the girl. She seemed to be taking quick steps upwards, one after the other, up, up, up, dragging me along. My feet weren’t on the ground yet I didn’t feel as if I was actually dragged up by her, merely along. As if we were both under water and she was walking up a staircase to the surface, pulling me along since I apparently hadn’t realized that we’d soon suffocate. I did feel the wind in my face, my bag was starting to fall off. I quickly adjusted it to once again lay on my shoulder. She was still slightly above me, walking on invisible steps.   
Quick, quick, quick.  
Step, step, step.  
Up, up, up.  
Finally I found the same steps she walked on, I began taking step after step as well. It was odd, like a typical carpeted stair but with added spring, making me bounce to the next step. I soon began slipping, tripping on the stairs I couldn’t see.   
And then I fell through them. I plummeted towards the rails, spinning in an orange and brown and night black, beautiful mess. I was horrified. But then I felt the girl take both my hands. She pulled me up to her level before she let out in a terrified whisper:  
“I’ve got to go. I’ve got to let you go. I’m sorry.”  
Then she took my face in her hands and she kissed me. When she pulled away it was as if time froze for just a moment, me hovering in the air I knew I was soon going to fall through, her getting ready to turn back, no matter how much it hurt her. Time unfreezed and I dropped. I think I saw a tear in her eye as she watched me fall.   
So, so quickly I fell. So, so slowly I fell.

I opened my eyes. I lay in my bed; on top of my covers and in the clothes I had worn yesterday, still with my shoes on. And it was tomorrow. A day had actually passed, I just didn’t know how it had ended. My books lay on my bedside table. I sat up to look at them, I didn’t feel tired. They were the books I’d gotten from the library. On top there was a note scrolled in round, light handwriting.

“I’m sorry, I just had to let you go. I had to go. I will come back for you. I promise.   
-Elodie”


End file.
